The aim of the invention is to provide a method to manufacture a biotechnical product which lowers the cholesterol level in blood. A further aim of the invention is to provide a biotechnical product, which lowers the cholesterol level in blood.
A raised cholesterol level of blood is cardiovascular and internal diseases. The cholesterol content in blood is hazardously increased by foods containing cholesterol, particularly saturated fats and foods containing them, such as fatty beef, pork, pork fat, mutton fat, eggs, etc. Attempts have been made to solve the problem by increasing the use of foods with low cholesterol content i.e. with unsaturated fat content instead of foods with saturated fat content. The problem with saturated fatty acids and increasing the cholesterol content of blood has, however not been satisfactorily solved by this.
The purpose of the present invention is to remove the shortcomings mentioned above. A particular purpose of the invention is to present a method to manufacture a biotechnical product by which the properties in food products with saturated fat content, which increase the cholesterol content of blood, can be decreased. A special aim of the invention is to present a method by which a biotechnical product, which lowers the cholesterol content of blood can be manufactured from prime meat food so that the possible cholesterol contained by the meat will not cause an increase in the cholesterol content of blood, but will instead be eliminated from the system without causing an increase in the cholesterol content of blood. A further aim of the invention is to present a method to manufacture the product in question, which will also lower the cholesterol level in blood when consumed as food.
In addition the aim of the invention is to present a biotechnical product the use of which does not cause an increase in the cholesterol level in blood, but will lower the blood cholesterol level.